Stacy Hirano
|image= |caption= Stacy giving advice to Candace over the phone. |gender= Female |age= 15 |nationality= Japanese-American |hometown= Danville |born= |created= |background= Japanese |profession= |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |parents= Dr. Hirano (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= |other_1= |other1= |other_2= |other2= |first= "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice= Kelly Hu Colleen Zenk Pinter }} Stacy Hirano is the best friend of Candace Flynn and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone. Biography Stacy is the daughter of Dr. Hirano and an unamed father. Teenage Years In her teen years, she became The Disco Miniature Golfing Queen while playing miniature golf with . ("Put That Putter Away") Meeting Candace Flynn Sometime in her life Stacy met Candace Flynn and they immediately became the best of friends. How they met is currently unknown. The episode "Spa Day" revealed that they might have met before or during the third grade. Meeting Coltrane During the Summer Rock Festival Candace introduced Stacy to Coltrane. During the festival they started showing mutual feelings for each other. Their current relationship status is unknown.("The Baljeatles") Stacy in the future It is revealed in that in the future Stacy becomes the President of Uruguay. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Appearance Stacy, in a similar way to Candace, has her own set of Trademark clothes. This includes a turquoise t-shirt, along with a blue skirt. She wears a blue bow on her head which is her trademark look, according to Candace. Candace and Coltrane happen to like her bow. According to Candace, the bow makes Stacy look cute. ("Hide and Seek", "The Baljeatles") In addition, she has two purple bracelets on her arm, and light blue stockings paired with black dress shoes on her legs. Relationships Candace Flynn She and Candace are the best of friends. They are usually seen talking to each other and their cellphones or hanging out at Candace's house. Helping Candace Stacy is always there for Candace whenever she needs help. For example, she gave Candace advice on what clothes to wear for the singing contest. She also helped Candace face her stage fright by telling her that she is a fighter, not a quitter. ("Flop Starz") She teamed up with Candace against Phineas and Ferb in a Tree House Fight with them as the winners in the end. ("Tree to Get Ready") teaching Candace how to rollerblade.]] She also teaches Candace how to rollerskate. Thanks to her, Candace is getting the hang of it. ("Crack That Whip", "Vanessassary Roughness") She cared for Candace, and tried to bust the boys, while she was sick. ("Put That Putter Away") At Jeremy's pool party, she tells Candace that she is a better person than Nicolette. ("De Plane! De Plane!") In the Superduper Mega Store, while trying to het a gift for Jeremy, she helped Candace get the Pizzazium Infinionite (which they thought was a lantern) from Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Vanessa and Perry. ("Vanessassary Roughness") After accidentally sending bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy's phone, she and Candace got a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get the phone and delete the photos. ("The Bully Code") Helping Candace get Jeremy's attention One time, Stacy advises Candace to just call and ask Jeremy to the Falling Star Girl's Choice Dance "don't let fear rule your life" word of wisdom to Candace. She also mentioned that Jeremy will not say no to her. ("Out to Launch") She told Candace that she found out through the grapevine that Jeremy was going to ask her out for a very special evening that night and joked with Candace with her as The doctor of Love or "Dr. Jeremy". ("Chez Platypus") One time, she advises Candace to play "hard to get" with Jeremy. (This is the only advice from Stacy so far that Candace didn't follow.) ("At the Car Wash") Helping Candace Bust the Boys Stacy sometimes tries to help Candace bust . Every time she tries, however, she couldn't help but have fun with their projects. One example is when she was taking care of Candace when she was sick and Candace asked her to bust her brothers in her place. She was seduced by the coolness and she got wrapped up in the project instead of getting evidence to bust them. ("Put That Putter Away"). When Stacy was in London, with the Flynn-Fletcher Family, she along with Candace participated in busting the boys using Sherlock Holmes' method of deduction with Stacy as Dr. Watson. After the case was solved, Stacy participated in 's Big Ben water slide and once again, got distracted instead of busting them. ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy") Stacy gave Candace an idea to focus on the invention instead of the boys. However, that still did not work out. ("Don't Even Blink") Strength of Their Friendship Stacy and Candace's friendship is a pretty strong one. Stacy continued to be Candace's best friend, even after all the things Candace did to her while trying to impress Jeremy and ended up ruining their day. ("Spa Day") Not much is known about their relationship yet, but Stacy is friendly around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, the water slide at Big Ben and the spa. Coltrane Stacy first encounters Coltrane, the bass player in Jeremy's band, during their concert at the Summer Festival. During their performance of "Our Do-Nothing Day", she and Coltrane are shown to be smiling at each other in a way very similar to how Candace and Jeremy are smiling at each other in the same scene. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") The two later formally introduce themselves to each other at the summer rock camp where Coltrane works as an instructor. They immediately show mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during "Somebody Give Me a Grade" and holding hands afterwards. ("The Baljeatles") Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Stacy's Mother. She is also a doctor, and was the one who removed Isabella's tonsils in "I Scream, You Scream." Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is best friends with Stacy. Stacy helps Candace get his attention, and provides her with advice on how to deal with her attraction towards him. He called Stacy "Staceru" at Summer Rocks ("The Baljeatles"). Jenny Stacy is also close friends with Jenny. But not much is known about their friendship due to the fact that Jenny doesn't appear on the show much. However, when Jenny does appear, Stacy appears to act towards her in a generally friendly manner. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") Background Information *In the episode De Plane! De Plane! Stacy's hat is shown as white, then bluish-purple, and then white again. *Stacy's mother is the doctor who performs the tonsillectomy on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. ("I Scream, You Scream") *Stacy has a good singing voice. She sings Little Brothers in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". Plus, she helps The Bettys and Candace sing Ready for the Bettys. ("Ready for the Bettys") *Hirano is one of 24 wards (districts) that make up the city of Osaka, Japan. *Stacy got her ears pierced in the episode "I, Brobot". *Stacy and Candace are winners of a contest to meet the rock band The Bettys. ("Ready for the Bettys") *Closed Captioning occasionally misspells her last name as "Gerado" ("I, Brobot"). *According to Speed Demons, Stacy once spilled grape juice on Linda Flynn's sweater which Candace has borrowed without asking. *The first episode that focused on Stacy is "Put That Putter Away". Stacy likes to have fun just like Phineas and Ferb do. *Stacy enjoys shoes, as seen in "Day of the Living Gelatin" when she makes her gelatin in the shape of shoes, and in "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" when she loves to go shopping for shoes in London. *She does not know what airline food is. ("Cheer Up, Candace") *She does not speak Spanish or Pig Latin. ("The Bully Code") *She has a poster of the Bettys in her room. *In the episode "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", her name is spelled Stacey on Candace's cellphone. Appearances *Rollercoaster *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Flop Starz *Run Away Runway *S'Winter *It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World *Tree to Get Ready *Journey to the Center of Candace *Ready for the Bettys *The Flying Fishmonger *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. *Voyage to the Bottom of Buford *Crack That Whip *The Best Lazy Day Ever *Got Game? *Put That Putter Away *Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? *Hail Doofania *Out to Launch *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted *Tip of the Day *Day of the Living Gelatin *Elementary, My Dear Stacy *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *The Chronicles of Meap *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At The Car Wash *The Baljeatles *Vanessassary Roughness *Spa Day *Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo *Cheer Up, Candace *The Bully Code *Nerdy Dancin' *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! Category:Characters Category:Hirano Family Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Females